vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Forum:Wer ist UT ?
UT Darf die Öffentlichkeit erfahren, wer mit UT gemeint ist? "Dürft" Ihr etwa diesen Klarnamen noch nicht veröffentlichen? ---- Ich glaub, ich hab den.... Hier ist die Arbeit: http://edoc.hu-berlin.de/habilitationen/teichgraeber-ulf-2003-12-04/HTML/chapter1.html Und hier die Person: http://www.idir.uniklinikum-jena.de/IDIR+II/Leitung/PD+Dr_+med_+Ulf+Teichgr%C3%A4ber_+MBA.html VG, Bummelchen Habilitation Soweit ich das sehe, handelt es sich bei der untersuchten Arbeit um eine Habilitationsschrift? Zur Zeit steht auf der Hauptseite noch "Kritische Auseinandersetzungen mit Dissertationen auf Basis belastbarer Plagiatfundstellen". Eine Habilitationsschrift ist keine Dissertation. Bisher wurden ja nur Dissertationen in diesem Wiki untersucht. Wurde das an irgendeiner Stelle diskutiert, habe ich was verpasst? Wenn die Untersuchung jetzt auch auf Habilitationsschriften ausgedehnt wird, soll sich das dann hier auch auf andere wissenschaftliche Veröffentlichungen, z.B. Paper, sonstige Monographien, Manifeste usw. ausdehnen? Oder ist das ein Einzelfall? Ist der gut in diesem Wiki aufgehoben? Martin Klicken 13:01, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ---- Also ich finde da eine Habilitation ein sehr wichtiger Schritt in Richtung Professur darstellt, sollte man solche Arbeiten selbstverständlich untersuchen. 80.133.69.42 16:09, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ---- Und ich finde, wenn es offensichtlich ist, wer untersucht wird und über 20% der Seiten gesichtet sind, sollte man schleunigst einen Barcode machen und denjenigen auf die Hauptseite stellen. **** —Dieser unsignierte Beitrag stammt von Goalgetter (talk • ) 10. Oktober 2011, 18:55 Uhr. Auf Diskussions- und Forumsseiten sollten Beiträge immer mit vier Tilden: ~~~~ am Ende signiert werden. Man kann sich , um eigene Kommentare beobachten zu können und einen Namen im Wiki zu haben. ---- In einer Habilitationsschrift, in dem versichert wird: "die vorgelegte Habilitationsschrift ohne fremde Hilfe verfasst, die beschriebenen Ergebnisse selbst gewonnen wurden, sowie die verwendeten Hilfsmittel, die Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Wissenschaftlerinnen oder Wissenschaftlern und technischen Hilfskräften und die Literatur vollständig angegeben sind" habe ich Probleme, wenn in diesen Ausmass Text und Daten übernommen wird, ohne klare Kennzeichnung. Warum sollte sich VroniPlag sich nur auf Dissertationen beschränken? Alles, was veröffentlicht ist, ist offen für Kritik. Das schließt Bachelor- und Masterarbeiten aus. WiseWoman 20:18, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Bachelor- und Masterarbeiten werden z. T. auch im Internet veröffentlicht, das macht sie also auch "kritikwürdig"! 88.74.98.91 20:30, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich weiß, dass es hier nicht um die Qualität der Arbeiten geht, sondern um Plagiate. Allerdings befremdet es schon, wenn eine BWL-Fingerübung reicht um mehrere Dissertationen und eine Habilitation auf dem Gebiet der Medizin zu erzeugen. 88.74.154.196 08:15, 12. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Naja, nach diesem Strickmuster scheinen sich noch weitere Mediziner ihren Kittel zu fertigen, s. hier: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Verdachtsfall_%28Medizin,_2002%29 87.122.30.197 09:53, 12. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ---- Eidesstattliche Versicherung Gemäß Habilitationsordnung der Medizinischen Fakultät Charité Hiermit erkläre ich, dass *keine staatsanwaltlichen Ermittlungsverfahren gegen mich anhängig sind, *weder früher noch gleichzeitig ein Habilitationsverfahren durchgeführt oder angemeldet wurde bzw. welchen Ausgang ein durchgeführtes Habilitationsverfahren hatte; *''die vorgelegte Habilitationsschrift ohne fremde Hilfe verfasst, die beschriebenen Ergebnisse selbst gewonnen wurden, sowie die verwendeten Hilfsmittel, die Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Wissenschaftlerinnen oder Wissenschaftlern und technischen Hilfskräften und die Literatur vollständig angegeben sind,'' *mir die geltende Habilitationsordnung bekannt ist. 04.12.2003 Ulf Teichgräber Dem brillanten cv nach zu urteilen, möchte ich fast wetten, analog zu Guttenberg, dass er "DER BELIEBTESTE ARZT DEUTSCHLANDS" ist. 92.201.82.240 17:44, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ---- In dubio pro reo Der vielzitierte Gillessen schrieb seine Diss im gleichen Jahr wie UT seine Habil. Wer vom wem geklaut hat ist also nicht so eindeutig. 92.201.82.240 17:56, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) : Ja, das stimmt, es besteht auch diese Möglichkeit -- im Prinzip besteht die aber immer, denn es könnte ja immer jemand von unveröffentlichen Manuskripten abgeschrieben haben. Die Analyse hier kann sich nur nach den veröffentlichten Arbeiten richten. Hindemith 08:52, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) : Die Arbeit von G ist ja am 28. August 2003 eingereicht worden, UT am 04. Dezember 2003 WiseWoman 20:24, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ui, jetzt ist der Klarnamen da. Bin mal gespannt wann diese "Auseinandersetzung" auf der Hauptseite veröffentlicht wird. Gruß, 94.222.59.68 ---- Jetzt ist der Klarnamen wieder gelöscht. hm??? Gruß, 94.222.59.68 Kumulative Habilitationsschrift Eine Habilitation ist eine Zusammenstellung von verschiedenen Publikationen, welche man in der Vergangenheit veröffentlicht hat. An manchen Unis kann man die Artikel einreichen, manchmal muss man alles neu verschriftlichen. Die Artikel entstehen aber fast immer in Arbeitsgruppen und Dissertationen gehören in der Regel auch dazu. Die Nutzung des Materials ist kein Plagiat, sondern normales Vorgehen. Teilweise werden dabei zusätzliche Erklärungen abgegeben, in welchen die Co-Autoren der Artikel ihre Einzelleistung beschreiben. Gibt es womöglich so eine Erklärung bei UT? Vroniplag macht sich immer mehr lächerlich. Keine Ahnung und angeführt von einer FH "Professorin" ohne wissenschaftlich bedeutenden Output. Ist eigentlich egal, es wird so oder so niemand darüber berichten. --80.187.106.38 00:07, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :: Das ist doppelt unrichtig, oder sagen wir besser, missverständlich. Die Habilitation ist ein wissenschaftliches Verfahren, dem man sich als Habilitand unterwirft (analog zur Promotion). Sie meinen sicher in Ihrem Beitrag die Habilitations''schrift''. Aber auch da liegen Sie nicht ganz richtig. Ja, viele Habilitationsschriften werden in letzter Zeit kumulativ verfasst, also als eine Art "Sammelband" der eigenen Veröffentlichungen zu einem Thema. Das ist auch legitim, denn man hat ja bereits (im Promotionsverfahren) bewiesen, dass man wissenschaftlich arbeiten kann, und soll nun zeigen, dass man sein Fach auch in Forschung und Lehre vertreten kann (Stichwort Lehrbefugnis). Aber -und das ist der Punkt- es gibt immer noch die monografischen Schriften, eine eine Art zweiter Dissertation. "Eine Art" deshalb, weil eine Habilitationsschrift (in aller Regel) nicht so spezialisiert ist und dafür so tiefgehend sind wie eine Dissertation, sondern eher generalisiert ein ganzes Feld abdecken, dafür aber nicht so tiefgehend. Kurz, ne Menge Arbeit. Normalerweise. [[Benutzer:Hansgert Ruppert|HgR 15:31, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC)]] Lächerlich machen sich Leute die immer noch nicht grafft haben wie ein Wiki funktioniert, insbesondere ohne "Anführer/in" auskommt. Zum Rest: Nun wir werden sehen ob noch eine Erklärung der von Ihnen beschriebenen Art auftaucht. Würde mich schon wundern, da ja sonst alles, inklusive Eidesst. Vers. online unter einem Link zu finden ist. Wenn dann ein so wichtiger Teil fehlen sollte würde ich sagen: He asked for it ;-) 88.77.208.145 08:02, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Diese Erklärung wird nie veröffentlicht, ist aber Bestandteil der Habilitation. Wer kennt die richtigen Namen der Leute bei Vroniplag? Bitte an UT per e Mail senden, damit dieser sich gegen den Rufmord wehren kann! --80.187.106.38 08:16, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Sie wollen mir allen Ernstes hier erzählen eine Eidesstattliche Versicherung die ''"die Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Wissenschaftlerinnen oder Wissenschaftlern und technischen Hilfskräften und die Literatur vollständig angegeben sind" ''beinhaltet, bezöge sich auch noch auf in der Habil.schrift nicht entaltene, von anderen Autoren stammende gesonderte Erklärungen? Halte ich für abenteuerlich und auch rechtlich für fragwürdig. Aber es wäre ja auch nicht das erste Mal dass eine solche Eidesst. Vers. gar keine ist und vor Gericht keinen Bestand hätte. 88.77.208.145 08:45, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Bevor hier der Name veröffentlicht wird hätte man UT um eine Stellungnahme bitten müssen. Wie viele Habilitationsverfahren haben Sie den miterlebt? Keine? --80.187.106.38 09:25, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Der Name wurde von einem zwar angemeldeten Benutzer genannt (so nach dem Motto "Erster!"), dieser hat sich aber bisher durch genau 7 Beiträge ausschliesslich im Forum hervorgetan. Ihre Forderung nach Zusendung der "richtigen Namen der Leute bei Vroniplag" an den Autor der Habil.schrift träfe genau n-1 nichtverantwortliche für die Namensnennung. Wie war das nochmal mit "Lächerlichmachen" und "Rufmord"? Woher wissen Sie ausserdem das sich nicht über die Existenz von gesonderten Erklärungen kundig gemacht wurde und den Herren niemand um eine Stellungnahme gebeten hat? Könnten das alles vielleicht nur Mutmassungen und Unterstellungen Ihrerseits sein? Aber hier den Akteuren pauschal "Keine Ahnung" vorwerfen 88.77.208.145 09:52, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Für eine sog. kumulative Habilitationsschrift gelten an der Charité - zumindest seit 2005 - eindeutige Formvorgaben. Man müßte nun klären, welche Formvorgaben es für eine ebensolche im Jahr 2003 gegeben hat. Das muß man aber nicht mit dem Verfasser der Habilitationsschrift klären, sondern mit der Fakultät. Hinzuweisen ist ebenfalls darauf, daß auf VroniPlag Textähnlichkeiten dokumentiert werden. Welche Schlüsse aus diesen Ähnlichkeiten zu ziehen sind, steht auf einem anderen Blatt. Aber auch das ist kein Blatt, das sich durch Kommunikation mit dem Verfasser beschreiben ließe. So funktioniert Wissenschaft nicht. So funktionieren Habilitationsverfahren nicht. KayH 11:06, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Welche Schlüsse gezogen werden, steht doch aber auch in den Fragmenten, z. B. wenn die Kategorie KomplettPlagiat dem Fragment zugeordnet wird. Die alte Habilitationsordnung von 1999 steht im Internet, welche zusätzlichen Vorgaben es gab, muss wohl bei der Fakultät erfragt werden. Ist dies geschehen, bevor die Untersuchung hier relativ publik gemacht wurde? Cassiopeia30 11:14, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Hier ist der Link zur Habilitationsordnung 1999. Hindemith 11:29, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ich sehe nicht, warum irgendwer etwas mit der Fakultät klären sollte, bevor man sich auf VroniPlag mit einen Text näher beschäftigt. Ich sehe z.B. auch nicht, warum man im "Fall AH" bei der juristischen Fakultät der Uni HH hätte anfragen sollen, ob man evtl. gesonderte Zitationsregeln vereinbart habe - so, wie ich auch denke - Vorsicht, gespannter Vergleich -, daß der CCC nicht beim bayerischen Innenminister anfragen muß, ob bestimmte Funktionalitäten in einem Trojaner nun im konkreten Fall X genutzt wurden oder einfach nur vorhanden waren. ;) ::::Es geht auch im hier diskutierten "Fall" darum, ob man der Habil-Schrift in der veröffentlichten Fassung entnehmen kann, daß ein erheblicher Teil der darin enthaltenen Texte bereits in anderer Form nahezu identisch und evtl. mit Koautoren veröffentlicht wurde. Dazu bedarf es keiner Anfrage bei welcher Fakultät auch immer. Dazu genügt es, in die veröffentlichte Schrift zu schauen. KayH 11:42, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::::Da es bei Habilitationen auch die Möglichkeit der kumulativen Habilitationsschrift gibt, finde ich, sollte man es vorsichtig angehen. Gibt es diese Habilitationsschrift eigentlich auch in gedruckter Form oder liegt sie nur auf dem Server der HU? Müssen Absprachen zu einer möglichen kumulativen Habilitationsschrift in der elektronischen Fassung enthalten sein? Wenn identische Textpassagen mit anderen 2003 publizierten Arbeiten gefunden werden und alle Autoren sich kennen und sogar zusammen gearbeitet haben, woher will man dann wissen, wer diese Gedanken zuerst aufgeschrieben hat? Diese Wissenschaftler/Mediziner werden doch auch untereinander ihre Arbeiten gelesen haben und die Ähnlichkeiten der Texte müssten ihnen seit 2003 bewusst sein, eigentlich auch anderen Personen an der Charité. :::::Na ja, der Vergleich mit dem Trojaner gefällt mir trotzdem ;) Cassiopeia30 11:59, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Noch als Ergänzung: Das weiter oben verlinkte PDF mit den Formvorgaben zur Anfertigung einer kumulativen Habilschrift trägt das Erstellungsdatum 12.12.2001. Hier ist eindeutig geregelt, wie kenntlich zu machen ist, daß es sich um eine kumulative Habilschrift handelt. In der hier diskutierten Habilschrift ist das nach meiner Einschätzung in keiner Weise erkennbar. KayH 12:02, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Weitere Ergänzung: Ein Beispiel einer kumulativen Habilschrift an der Charité aus dem Jahr 2000 findet sich hier. KayH 11:36, 12. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::::OT: Hier total off topic, aber das ist mir wirklich wichtig: Der CCC brauchte nicht nach der Nutzung der illegalen Funktionen zu fragen denn es ist längst erwiesen das sie rechtswidrig genutzt worden sind. Vom Landgericht Landshut wurde dies festgestellt: ::::::http://ijure.org/wp/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/LG_Landshut_4_Qs_346-101.pdf. ::::::Und dieser Beschluss betrifft genau den Fall woher der CCC einen der Trojaner her hat. ::::::Die ganzen Statements diverser Politiker -es wäre ja gar nicht erwiesen ob überhaupt andere Funktionen genutzt worden sind- sind diesbezüglich nur als dreiste Lügen anzusehen. ::::::Leute holt euch Popcorn, das wird noch lustig, alle paar Stunden kommt was neues raus. Ich empfehle Fefes Blog. 88.77.208.145 16:22, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Frage Jetzt ist der Klanamen wieder da. Erst war er veröffentlicht, dann gelöscht und dann wieder veröffentlicht. Kann mir jemand diesen Eiertanz erklären? Was soll diese Geheiminiskrämerei ? Spätestens nach dem o.g. Thread war für alle klar, um was für eine und wessen Arbeit es sich handeln muss. Außerdem kann jeder Nutzer die Informationen problemlos recherchieren. Also das habe ich bis jetzt nicht verstanden..... ?) 13. Okt. 2011, 10:01 94.222.59.180 :Mit Eiertanz hat das nichts zu tun. Die sog. Titelaufnahme enthält seit dem 10.12. die Angaben zum hier diskutierten Werk. Wann dieses dann auf die Homepage genommen wird, hängt von verschiedenen Faktoren ab, vor allem aber von der Entscheidung der beteiligten Admins, ob der "Fall" in einer Gesamtbetrachtung hinreichend belastbar ist. Das dauert halt eine gewisse Zeit. Und das ist auch gut so. KayH 09:01, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Deshalb hätte man statt der Initialen "UT" gleich den Klarnamen verwenden können. Denn anhand der bereits veröffentlichten Informationen konnte man leicht ermitteln, wer hinter diesen Initialen steckt. Folglich war diese "Anonymiesierung" ein Griff ins Leere. Deshalb kann ich dieses Vorgehen nicht nachvollziehen. ::13. Okt. 2011, 12:01 94.222.59.180 (Nachsigniert. Bitte die Beiträge mit vier Tilden abschließen. Die Tilde ist bei deutschen Tastaturen in der Nähe der Enter/Return-Taste zu finden. Die Taste hat das +-Zeichen, den Stern * und die Tilde drauf ~. Diese bekommt man, indem man AltGr und die +-Taste drückt.) :::Sie mögen es nicht nachvollziehen können, andere würden es als "Anprangern" oder "Rufmord" bezeichnen wenn es anders wäre. Es mag auch noch Leute geben die dieses Vorgehen kritisieren in der Hoffnung das es anders gehandhabt wird, um dann draufhauen zu können. :::Es macht eben einen Unterschied ob man gleich den Namen nennt oder dem geneigten Leser abverlangt noch selbst ein paar Mausklicks auszuführen und es gibt ja auch Fälle wo ein paar Mausclicks eben nicht reichen. Soll man deshalb Unterschiede machen? Nein, denn dann käme mit Sicherheit jemand daher der kritisiert das hier nicht alle gleich behandelt werden. 88.77.208.145 10:53, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC)